


Affirmation

by kittyterrific



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: College time, M/M, house is drama queen, prewar nonense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyterrific/pseuds/kittyterrific
Summary: Pre war college aged Robert Edwin House is just as dramatic as his post war self





	Affirmation

Chris had just finished a day of archery practice and had returned to his dorm room to see his boyfriend, Robert House pacing around the room. He seemed to be muttering to himself as well. “Do I dare ask?” He took this as a sign Robert was upset about something.

He stopped in his tracks and looked over at Chris with a look of devastation on his face. He appreciated him being here because now he had someone to vent out his frustrations too. “I got a ninety six on a recent test, a ninety six Christian!” 

Oh boy it was one of those days. Chris knew Rob was quite the perfectionist and tend to freak out when things didn't go his away. “Wow, babe, it's almost like you still got an A.” Chris set down his archery equipment on the floor near his bed and then waited to see what would happen next.

“You don't understand at all. If this keeps happening, I could start to fail, be forced to drop out…..” 

“Robert!” Chris cut him off in hope it would stop his rambling and pay more attention to him.

It didn't work though as he kept on talking. “ I will be stuck living with my grandmother for who knows how long, Anthony will never let it go, I will…” 

Chris had another idea as he picked up his nearly empty bottle of water and threw the remains of it at his boyfriend. Surely that would get him to stop. 

It did and the now yet wet man looked shocked at what Chris just did to him. “Christian! Why on Earth did you throw your water on me?”

“To get you stop freaking out.” Chris stepped forward and pulled Robert closer to him, wrapping his arms around his thin waste. “Rob, you're one of the smartest guys I know. You aren't going to end your whole college education because of one test especially one you weren't even close to failing.”

His boyfriend holding him close like this and his words were already helping to relax him. He let out a sigh of relief and rested his head on Chris's shoulder. “You didn't have to throw water on me…” 

Good he wasn't throwing a fit anymore over nothing. “It worked didn't it?” He felt bit of it on Robert's clothes but truly it wasn't that much. 

“Mm….thank you dear. I feel less frantic, if anything I could talk to the teacher about it still.” He wasn't going to yell about it anymore but he still wanted to try to fix his grade at least. 

“You're welcome babe and sounds like a good idea.” Chris felt his stomach rumble a bit, he still hasn't eaten dinner. “Oh, why don't I change and we can go grab something to eat?”

“I am quite hungry myself.” He lifted his head off Chris and stopped back a bit. “I am going to change too before we go. Is ice cream going to be included in this meal?” 

Robert and his love of ice cream, that hadn't changed since they first met. “Sure. I'll pay it for to.” He opened the drawer near his bed to look for a nice shirt to wear than just the plain white t shirt he had been wearing. 

“Good and also what did you mean by I am one of the smartest men you know, who are some of the others?” Robert pulled the green sweater vest off and over his head, well he didn't need to do much of anything else. He looked presentable enough he just needed to fix his slightly wet hair now. 

“Myself, of course.” 

Robert rolled his eyes, vain as ever he was. 

“I saw that Rob.” He finally picked out a blue plaid shirt to wear. 

“I don't want know what you are talking about Chris. He smirked and went to go look for a brush. What had started out as a mess early was now just the two young men teasing each other before going on their planned date.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a pride prompt thing, figured I might as well post it here too.


End file.
